Mangog
Two different interpretations of Mangog have appeared in video games set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe: |-|Thor: God of Thunder= Mangog was a powerful entity that consumed living souls. It was created by Odin, the ruler of Asgard. Biography Creation and Imprisonment ]] Mangog was created by Odin to wipe out the Vanir, who sought to wage war against Asgard. The beast used Frostgrinder to travel to Vanaheim, where it consumed the souls of all in its path until it destroyed the entire race. Odin restrained the creature with chains made of Scabrite, but eventually it became too powerful to control and he imprisoned it in the Cave of Ages on Niflheim.Thor: God of Thunder Release frees Mangog from the Cave of Ages]] Centuries later, Loki came up with a plan to free Mangog as part of a scheme to discredit his adoptive brother Thor and make himself seem the more fitting heir to the throne of Asgard. He formed an alliance with Ymir and instigated an attack on Asgard in which Thor's friend Sif was killed by a Frost Giant. Thor traveled to Niflheim seeking vengeance and Loki directed him to the Cave of Ages, claiming that it contained a weapon so powerful it could melt all of Niflheim. Ignoring Ymir's warning that doing so would bring suffering to the Nine Realms, Thor opened the cave and unleashed Mangog, the power that burst forth knocking him off his feet and melting Ymir. Mangog declared that it would unleash the boiling hatred of billions of souls upon Odin and Asgard, and opened a portal to transport itself to the city. ]] Mangog launched an attack on Asgard, leaving nothing but devastation in its wake. Loki attempted to complete his scheme by freezing it with the Casket of Ancient Winters, making him seem to be the hero of the day. However, the beast proved too powerful and escaped its icy prison mere seconds later. It then opened several portals, allowing the Frost Giants and Fire Demons to enter Asgard and attack, strengthening the creature by feeding it their hatred. Loki set out to bring Thor back to Asgard, which he knew would be destroyed if he did not return. faces Mangog in the Althing]] In the meantime, Thor had discovered from a Vanir interface that Odin had once used Scabrite to restrain Mangog and acquired some by defeating Surtur on Muspelheim and shatterng his sword Twilight, allowing Mjølnir to absorb its Scabrite. Odin fought against Mangog in the Althing, but was weak from having just woken from the Odinsleep, which he had been in as a result of using the Odinforce to recall Sif from Valhalla. Thor led the Einherjar in the defence of the city to victory against the Jotuns and Infernir. releases the souls of the Vanir]] With Asgard's enemies defeated Thor made for the Althing, bringing Loki with him as it had been his instruction that had led him to unleash Mangog. They found Odin barely holding his own against the creature, and he urged them to finish the abomination which they had released. He then damaged Mangog by throwing Gungnir into its back. Without the hatred of Asgard's enemies fueling it, Mangog was finally vulnerable and Thor was able to destroy it once and for all with the power of Scabrite. Odin and Thor shared the blame for the misery that Mangog had caused, and Odin released the souls of the Vanir, granting them a long-awaited and richly deserved rest. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Mangog possessed immense strength, causing destruction wherever it went. *'Soul Comsumption:' Mangog had the ability to consume living souls, using this power to wipe out the Vanir. It became more powerful the more souls it consumed. *'Portal Manipulation:' Mangog was able to summon portals to transport both itself and others over great distances. *'Hate Absorption:' Mangog was able to enhance its powers by feeding off of the hatred of other beings. *'Endurance:' Mangog quickly recovered from most of the damage it sustained. When Loki froze it with the Casket of Ancient Winters, it escaped within seconds. *'Necromancy:' In the verson of the game, Mangog summons the undead spirits of the Vanir to aid it in its attack on Asgard. Relationships Allies *Frost Giants *Fire Demons Enemies *Asgardians **Odin - Creator **Thor - Killer **Loki **Sif *Ymir - Victim *Vanir - Victims Gallery Thorgodofthunder 10a.jpg Mangog DS icon.png Mangog-TGT.jpg |-|Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game= Mangog was a powerful entity said to be formed from the combined hatred of billions of souls. Biography Thor traveled to Nidavellir when it was attacked by the Marauders to rescue Fandral, who warned him that the Marauders meant to release Mangog, so they set out to prevent this. Thor warned the Marauders that Mangog would not spare their lives for freeing it. One of the Marauders replied that all that matters was that Mangog killed Thor, allowing them to steal the Dwarves' Uru weapons. Thor and Fandral made their way to the forge and discovered a pair of Dark Elves, who summoned Mangog and released the creature upon the Asgardians. While Thor and Fandral managed to defeat Mangog, battling the beast had distracted them long enough for the Dark Elves to steal the Bloodaxe and the Sword of Torunn, powerful weapons forged of Uru, and escape.Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Mangog possessed great strength, as it was able to hold its own against Thor and Fandral for a considerable amount of time. Relationships Enemies *Asgardians **Thor - Killer **Fandral Gallery Mangog_TDDW_Game.PNG Mangog icon.png Trivia ]] *Mangog was considered for an appearance in ''Thor: The Dark World. *Mangog is among the monsters shown in stickers that Danny Rand left on the underside of his father's desk in the Iron Fist episode Eight Diagram Dragon Palm.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm References External Links * * Category:Video Games Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thor